Sulik
|quests = Find Sulik's missing sister |actor = Greg Eagles |familie = Kurisu - Schwester |fertigkeiten = |derived = Trefferpunkte: 150 Erfahrungspunkte: 85 Rüstungsklasse: 7 Aktionspunkte: 9 Gewichtslimit: 200 Nahkampfschaden: 6 Reaktion: 18 Heilungsrate: 2 |dialog = KCSULIK.MSG |designer = Matt Norton |proto = (stage 1) (stage 2) (stage 3) (stage 4) (stage 5) (stage 6) |fußzeile = Bild:Tribal.gif }} Sulik ist ein Stammeskämpfer aus dem Primitive Tribe und ein möglicher Begleiter gelegen in Klamath in Fallout 2. Hintergrund Not much is known about Sulik, apart from what little he tells to the Chosen One. He says that he is from a primitive village located by the 'Great Salt Water' which could either refer to the sea or the Great Salt Lake in Utah, and has come in search of Kurisu, his sister who he thought was captured by slavers. The large bone driven through his nose he calls 'Grampy Bone'. It is connected to the tribal lore of his family and village; through it he is able to speak to his grandfather and other important dead spirits of his tribe, who give him advice, cryptic as it may be. If asked about his sister, Sulik says she "gone trading another village and never come back". Upon further questioning, he divulged that when he investigated, he found "One survivor. Dude was in bad shape. Said evil warriors with magic torches came. Fire would lick tribe warriors and they'd go to the spirit. ... The evil warriors tied up the rest and took off. Sis with 'em. Fren, we be find her or dying trying." The description is remarkably similar to that of Hakunin's upon the assault on Arroyo by Enclave soldiers. It is possible that this village was raided by the Enclave as well, snatching captives for experimentation with the weaponized FEV. Interaktionen mit dem Spielercharakter Interaktionsübersicht Sonstige Interaktionen * At the beginning, Sulik requests that the Chosen One help him find his sister; the trail leads to the slaver Metzger, but she is nowhere to be found there. * The Chosen One can ask Sulik to "consult the spirits" for advice on their current quests and their current location. Sulik will provide poetic yet nebulous phrases, though they are not really actual advice they do provide insight. For example, when the quest to return Anna's locket is active, Sulik says of the ghost "Hey! They say another bonespirit's here. Needs help." Furthermore, when searching for Vault 13 and in NCR he says "What you seek is not here. The path to that is". Some of this advice is not place- or quest-dependent, and can be heard anywhere, although they are more philosophical than useful. * Sulik will disband or refuse to join the Chosen based on the following: ** The town reputation in Klamath is around Hated. ** Disbands if the Chosen becomes a childkiller, berserker, or the their Karma is below -100. ** Attacks if the Chosen decides to join the slavers with him in company. ** Attacks if the Chosen One attack anyone in Klamath, even the nefarious Dunton brothers. * The Chosen can sell Sulik to the Slaver's Guild in the Den for $1200–1600. Sulik rekrutieren * There are two ways to recruit Sulik without paying the $350. Going to rescue Smiley the Trapper is uncomplicated but involves either sneaking past or fighting golden geckos. The quest to rescue Torr requires killing the robot run amok, and has requires to rustle the brahmin, which has the prerequisite of -starting - the quest to guard the brahmin. It is possible to complete both of these latter quests.TNUF2G: Klamath by Per Jorner ** Sulik will even join a low Intelligence character. At first, he will make fun of the Chosen One, talk about a big hole in their head, but can if pestered a bit. The Chosen must have $350 when attempting to recruit Sulik, as there is only one shot at recruiting him through the dialogue combinations. Either way, Sulik makes a poor recruit due to communication problems (e.g. he cannot be ordered to wait or put away his weapon through dialogue). Kampf Sulik prefers to fight with melee weapons, and joins the Chosen with a sledgehammer. At his maximum level he has 13 Action Points, the highest of all recruitable non-player companions that can use firearms. At this point, if given a super sledge Sulik can attack four times a round if he does not knock the opponent back at first. But, when range is an important issue, his high Action Points are best utilized by giving him a .223 pistol, allowing up to two attacks per round, and enough extra points to reload or move a small distance. 14mm and .223 pistols are the only non-SMG pistols Sulik can use, as NPCs are able to use weapons they have animation frames for, and the mentioned pistols use SMG frames. This also means that although Sulik has skills in throwing, he cannot throw weaponry because he does not have the frames for them. When armed with SMGs, Sulik is a powerful ally in combat, able to use top-tier guns such as an H&K G11E and H&K P90c to devastating effect, but one should be wary that his bursts are quite hazardous to oneself and civilians. As a human companion, Sulik can wear Power armor and its variants. * Primary leveling skill: Melee Weapons. * Leveling skills: Small Guns, Unarmed, Throwing, Outdoorsman. * Animations: fist, knife, sledgehammer, spear, SMG. * HP by level: 85, 93, 103, 113, 123, 134, 146 * Starting AP: 9 * Maximum AP: 13 Statistiken Inventar Vorkommen Sulik kommt nur in Fallout 2 vor. Hinter den Kulissen * Sulik was designed by Fallout 2 lead designer Matt Norton. * Sulik returned to the primitive tribe for a few moons (months) after breaking paths with the Chosen One, then headed east in search of his sister. It is left open for future games and fan opinion to close out Sulik's story and decide whether the story of Kurisu, told in Van Buren, is part of it. Galerie FO02 NPC Sulik N.png| "Most people have evil spirits. You? You have stupid spirits. Go see shaman, get hole in head... Big hole... Very big... Huge." FO02 NPC Sulik G.png| "We be good with fist, spear, big hammer, submachine gun. We be a handful." FO02 NPC Sulik B.png| "You're bad news walking. Grampy Bone say we be stacking up the bad karma just being near you." FO02 NPC Sulik N.png| "Spirits see two paths, joining others. Bad path goes to bad shadows in bright area. Good path goes to bright place that was born of shadows." FO02 NPC Sulik N.png| "A flower opens its petals to the sun. Seek that which is like the flower." Einzelnachweise en:Sulik es:Sulik hu:Sulik ja:Sulik pl:Sulik ru:Сулик uk:Сулік zh:史力克 Kategorie:Fallout 2 Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout Bible Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout 2 Begleiter Kategorie:Fallout 2 Sprechende Köpfe Kategorie:Klamath Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout 2 Charaktere